


The Search for Perfection

by savvykat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU in which Ben Solo had a partner that survived the Jedi Massacre, Angst, Did I mention this is a slow burn and is going to be one wild ride?, F/M, Fluff, I just really love Kylo Ren and am really hoping he ends up not being an asshole, Kylo Ren Redemption, OC has a kind of Force synesthesia cause I think that's cool, Other, Reader is my oc, so buckle up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvykat/pseuds/savvykat
Summary: Zephaniah Draykon is an orphan who finds solace with the most notorious family in the galaxy. She has something similar to synesthesia with the Force, giving her the ability to physically see it flowing all around. When she meets a young man named Ben Solo, her life begins to be engulfed by the Skywalker family, forever entwined with their destiny.





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like 9 days before Episode 8 comes out and I've had this idea since right after Episode 7 but have only recently written the actual story. I really love it and I want to try to make it work. We'll see what happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 6-year-old orphan with a special sense waits for the one who will help her save the galaxy.

Something good is going to happen today. I can feel it...or is it a  _ him _ ? I think  _ he _ is coming to save me from this dark and cold place. 

 

The sun isn’t up yet, but the Master is already yelling, “GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES OUT OF BED AND GET TO WORK!” 

 

We all jump out of bed. I run over to the closet to get the best bucket in there. I want to get done early today to be ready for  _ him.  _

 

With the bucket and a rag in hand, I go to clean the Master’s bathroom, my before-breakfast chore. The sink is still clean from yesterday, but I scrub down the metal surface anyway. The Master’s heavy breathing is hard to miss. I hear it now as he tries to sneak up on me. 

 

Even though I know he’s there, I still jump when he growls into my ear, “You will never be free, little schutta...you will suffer and die in the dark.” 

 

He snarls and pushes me. I hit my head on the sink before falling to the floor. The world goes dark. 

 

-

 

The Master has never been good to me, though I’ve never done anything to him. Maybe he’s just a bad man, but then he can be nice to some of the other girls. Maybe it’s because I’m too quiet, but I don’t talk much because when it’s quiet, I can feel something. A soft, warm hum that almost  _ glows.  _ No one else seems to know about it. It’s the only thing that makes me happy. 

 

The floor is cold and chills my whole body. My eyes slowly open and… and my hum! It’s so bright now! I stand, not sure what to do. It seems to be flowing all around me,  _ through  _ me. I shake my head, blink fast and even pinch my arm, but I’m awake and this is real. Along with the buzzing current is a feeling that’s getting stronger.  _ He  _ must be getting close. 

 

I realize I need to get going and do my best to finish the Master’s bathroom. When I finally do, I return the rag and bucket to the closet. My hum is still here. It makes me think of a golden river flowing through the air, but most of it is staying around me.

 

Now it’s time for food. Everyone else has already finished up their chores. I hope I can find something alright to eat. 

 

I’m about to start running to the kitchen when I pass a small window and stop. The sun is up, it’s warmth sinks into my face. My hum is pouring in through the window and I notice a loud mechanic roar in the distance, then a thud as something big gently lands on the ground. I think I should be scared or worried, but only happiness sweeps over me. This must be  _ him!  _

 

The Master is yelling upstairs. He sounds really angry. I hope he doesn’t scare  _ him _ away. He opens the front door as I go to sit on the bottom of the stairs. There are distant voices, but I can just hear what they’re saying if I focus hard enough. 

 

“-I know who you are,” the Master growls.

 

“Good, then maybe you can help me. I’m looking for a young girl, around six years old. Her parents’ last name was Draykon. They died when she was only two, I believe,” an unfamiliar but kind voice is speaking.

 

“There’s no one here with that name. Now leave me the crink alone and get back to your ‘gifted’ children.” The Master slams the door closed. “Jedi scum,” he mumbles. 

 

Panic takes over my body, my breath speeds up and my heart is pumping fast. I’m on the verge of tears. Is  _ he _ really going to leave me here? 

 

**_BOOM!!!_ **

 

I jump and squeak, but quickly climb up the stairs and round the corner. The front door has been torn off the hinges and is lying on the floor. The Master’s feet are just poking out from underneath it. He’s moaning so he’ll probably be fine. 

 

I look to the doorway and see a man in a hood standing there. I freeze. My hum is all around  _ him _ , like a cocoon of sunlight. It’s so strong and bright, pulling me in his direction. 

 

_ It’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen _ .

 

It takes me a moment to realize  _ he’s _ looking at me. 

 

“Ah, why hello there,”  _ he _ pulls down his hood to reveal a handsome man’s face with a mop of light brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. “I’m Luke Skywalker. You must be Ms. Draykon.”

 

I start to walk towards him, “I’m Zephaniah, sir. Are you here to save me?”

 

Luke’s eyebrows scrunch up. He thinks about his reply. “I’m here to help you save the galaxy.”

 

I smile at that and he smiles back, but soon becomes serious again. He notices me looking all around.

 

“What are you looking at, little one?” 

 

“You don’t  _ see _ that? It’s all over you!”

 

“My, you can  _ see _ it? That is incredible. Do you feel it too?”

 

“Yes, sir.” I nod, knowing he’s talking about my hum. 

 

“Well that’s the Force. I’m going to teach you how to use it.” 

 

I’m right in front of him now and he reaches out his hand. I happily take it. We walk out of the open doorway, from the cold, stone interior and into the warm sunlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as more of a prologue and it is short, but I promise all the chapters will all be much longer and be less serious.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephaniah finally meets the notorious Ben Solo. Awkwardness ensues.

“Zephaniah, get your butt up.” 

 

… 

 

“Really Zephaniah, wake up!” 

 

An invisible hand pushes hard on my shoulder as I’m thrown out of my dream. My eyes blink open and my mind tries to come back to reality. I quickly realize my teacher is standing over me. 

 

“Oh shit, Luke!” 

 

My heart sinks to my stomach and I jolt up, quickly feeling to make sure my blanket is covering my bare legs  because fuck sleeping with pants on . As I do, I catch a glimpse of my clock and find that it’s only 6:30 in the morning. 

 

“Really?! You give me a heart attack  _ and _ wake me up three hours early?” 

 

He seems a little surprised.“What? Today’s a big day! I thought you might want to have enough time to get ready and look …presentable.” 

 

He’s obviously trying to be nice, what with his apologetic puppy eyes going on, but I know what he means. I don’t exactly look well kempt on normal days of training. However, like Luke said, today is a big day. 

 

Still, I’m pretty annoyed that it’s  _ three  _ **_hours_ ** before my normal wake up time. That’s a whole three hours of sleep lost! I loudly clear my throat and gasp overdramatically. 

 

“Oh, thank you,  _ great _ Jedi Master! You have saved me. I am  _ forever _ in your debt!” 

 

Luke rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. 

 

“Don’t mock me. Now get up.” 

 

He throws a new set of ceremonial robes at my face.

 

“Gee thanks,” I pull the robes off of my head, “but you need to leave so I can get up.” 

 

Only one of Luke’s eyebrows raise. “Alright, I won’t ask.” 

 

He turns to go, but just before the door opens, he stops and cocks his head back, without making much eye contact. 

 

“Um… so I know you’re nervous about going through the ceremony sooner than most your age, but you’ve grown into a wonderful young apprentice and person, Zephaniah, and I know you’re ready for it. I- I’m very proud of you.” 

 

Luke quickly slides out of my room.

 

“What just happened?” 

 

The words accidentally slip out of my mouth. I sit in shock for a moment before my brain begins to work again. 

 

“Did he really just say that?! Holy crap, Luke freaking Skywalker is proud of  _ me!  _ AHA!”

There’s a shuffle in the room next door, making me realize my mistake. 

 

“Sorry,” I mumble to myself more than to the people on the other side of the wall. 

 

Community living is  _ great. _

 

I force push the light switch so I can get a better look at these ceremonial robes. They’re lying on the edge of my bed, a dull brown pile of rough fabric. The only thing to break up the brown is the white band/belt, which signifies a graduating student. 

 

Of course, we're not  _ actually _ graduating. There’s still a lot to learn and a lot of training to go through. This ceremony simply gives us the title of Padawan. That used to mean something more, back when the galaxy was full of Jedis, but now it just means we don’t have to take as many classes and we get paired off with someone our age, which is cool, I guess, but not as exciting as getting our own Jedi Master.

 

I finally get out of bed, walk over to my dresser and pull out a simple black tank top and black stretch pants to wear until I’m ready to try and get those robes on. Next is makeup and hair. I bend over and do my usual french braid in the back going into my bun. Hair is finished. In the mirror on my desk, I get a peek at my face. Thank the maker that I have minimal blemishes today.  A little bit of creme and liner, I decide, are all I need. Just enough to make me look alive. I look at the clock; 6:45. So much for those three extra hours.

 

-

 

By the time 9:30 rolls around, I’ve taken a brisk jog in the cool morning air, enjoyed a light breakfast (consisting of porridge, a loaf of bread, two Gartro egg omelettes, a plethora of fruit,  _ and _ a glass of Kuul milk to wash it all down), meditated in the Gardens for the better part of an hour, and performed a very squirmish dance to get my fancy, kinda-too-tight robes on. I guess it’s time to head to the main hall of the temple for the ceremony.

 

-

 

When you’ve been an orphan for as long as you can remember, you don’t really understand the manic screams, crushing hugs and happy tears that come from reunited parents and children. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t  _ hate _ being around it all, I just get a little uncomfortable. And now there are  **_a lot_ ** of long-separated families arriving and congregating right before the ceremony that I have to deal with. There are a few  acquaintances friends from classes around here somewhere, but I don’t think it’s very appropriate for a stranger to interrupt a reunion after about ten whole years of being parted. So, with no other option, I cling to the outskirts of the large, circular room, leaning on the cold greystone for support.

 

After only five minutes of getting into my usual boredom meditation, a tall, lanky boy with long dark hair, equally dark brown eyes and a  _ very _ intense and immediately recognizable Force glow (I should really get that trademarked) decides to also lean on the wall. Less than  _ half _ a meter away from me. When I’m pretty sure there are at least fifty other meters of perfectly good wall that are not invading my personal bubble. 

 

Freaking Ben Solo. Voted “most likely to get away with anything because of his family heritage” eighteen years in a row. There have been rumors that he’s already equal to Luke in shear strength from the Force, but I know it’s complete bantha fodder. Luke’s glow isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen and there’s no way this puny little emo boy band dropout could ever-

 

I realize too late that I’ve been gawking at him for much too long and he has definitely noticed my staring. 

 

“I-uh…I… ”  _ Breathe and relax, just introduce yourself. _ “Hi. I’m Zephaniah.”

 

“Ben.”

 

He hesitantly extends his hand and we shake.  _ Wow, firm grasp. _

 

“You’re that girl who’s graduating early, aren’t you?”

 

I nod. His tone is strange. He seems genuinely curious, but also… jealous? A Skywalker has no room to be jealous of anyone, especially not lil ol’ orphan me. 

 

“That’s very… impressive. I thought you were because of how strongly the Force is resonating with you.” No eye contact made whatsoever, but I’m assuming this is why he graced me with his  gloomy presence. Maybe he’s shy?

 

“Well I was just meditating, but thank you. And surely you know that the Force is  _ bursting  _ out of you. You’re very bright.”

 

“Bright?” He cocks his head to the side and finally looks over to acknowledge my existence.

 

“Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that not everyone is able to, but I can kinda  _ see _ the Force, rather than just feel it. Luke says it’s some kind of synesthesia.”

 

“Hmm. I think he told me about you before. What’s it look like?” Wow, he is straight up staring at me now. Directly into my eyes. Like right into my soul. Not shy then, just a moody teenage boy that I suddenly have the full attention of.

 

“Uh… well Luke has taught me to filter out most of it so it’s not too distracting, but it’s difficult to filter out when it’s highly concentrated in one spot, like around you. The best way to describe it is a golden galaxy flowing through the air. But the color and speed of the flow change depending on who’s actively using it. So like whenever Luke uses it, it’s a vibrant green-blue. It has something to do with saber color because when all of us use it, it stays golden. I bet that’ll change when we find our saber crystal. It’s really quite beautiful sometimes but-”  _ Dear god I am rambling like a crazy cat lady who just met someone that has never heard of a cat before.  _ “I’m sorry. I don’t get to talk about it very often.”

 

Somehow, this boy was actually interested and didn’t seem to mind my chatter in the slightest. “No, no don’t apologize. That’s fascinating. I didn’t know something like that could happen.” 

 

His tone was so sincere I wanted to hug him. Nobody ever really gave a shit before. Well no one really ever asked before, besides Luke of course, but that was in the beginning when I didn’t even understand it myself. This was different.

 

“No one did apparently. It took a lot of time and a lot of searching for Luke to find anything about it.”

 

Speak of the devil, Luke stands up on a slowly spinning platform in the center of the too-big room and quickly gets the attention of all it’s occupants. 

 

“Hello everyone! It is so great to see all of the wonderful families and friends gathered here today to support us and what we’re doing. If I could now have everyone get to their seats with the students closest to the center and families in the back, we’ll get started in just a few minutes.” Luke gives a gentle smile to all of us. He seems subdued. Like he’s disappointed. I try not to worry about it and instead mentally prepare for sitting through dull speeches for two hours only to spend five minutes actually doing something to signify graduation. 

 

-

 

Boy was I right. Except it was two  _ and a half _ hours for  _ three _ minutes of actively graduating. Ah well. It was done and over with. At least I got to sit by my lanky new acquaintance the whole time. He made things quite interesting. He probably thinks he’s good at hiding them, but his emotions were almost  _ pliable _ to me throughout the entire ceremony. And he went through a heck of a lot of them, ranging from sadness and anger to joy and excitement. Talk about a rollercoaster. It was kind of refreshing to try and figure out someone new though. I’ve seen Ben plenty of times before, even had classes with him, but he’d always been boring and I never had the desire to talk to him.  Well maybe a little bit . I’m curious to find out why he was so angry whenever parents were mentioned when I know that his are two of the coolest people to ever exist in the galaxy. 

 

_ Wait, where are they? _

 

Ben and I stand just outside of the room, waiting for Luke when suddenly everything clicks. Ben was obviously mad/upset because his parents didn’t show and I bet Luke was disappointed for the same reason.  _ Well damn. That’s some family drama I do not need to get involved with. I should really not ask- _

 

“Where are your parents?”

 

The question scares me for a moment, I thought the words had slipped out of  _ my _ mouth. Ben’s gaze is low and soft, much like his voice. I’m just surprised  _ he _ brought up the sore subject for both of us.

 

“Dead and long gone. I never knew them.” I take a leap of faith. “Yours?”

 

“Far away and separated. I don’t need them though.”

 

I could tell by the venomous sting on the word them that that wasn’t quite true. 

 

“Ah looks like you two beat me to the introduction.” 

 

Luke really knows just when to show up. It’s my absolute favorite thing about him. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m assigning the both of you to each other. You’re going to be each other’s partners for the next 5 years.”

 

_ Well shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever so I would really appreciate any and all feedback from you guys. I like to keep things short and sweet for the most part, so my notes will probably only be a few sentences long. Thank you all for reading. <3


	3. The First Explorers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephaniah and her partner Ben test out the trip that Jedi will take to find their Cyber crystals.

“BENNNNN! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!”

 

No answer.

 

“BEN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. COME ON, I’M READY TO GO!”

 

Still nothing.

 

“BEN IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS UP SO WE CAN-”

 

The door quickly slides open and I fall in, just barely managing to keep my face from hitting the floor. I look up to find my favorite scruffy drama queen with his bags packed and a big ol’ grin on his face. I wish I saw that more often. It makes his eyes shift from a cool, dark black to a warm, sweet chocolate.

 

“I’m waiting on you, slow-poke.” And with that, Ben Solo sprints out of the room, heading for the small hanger. 

 

“Well shit,” I spring up, take a deep breath and dash away towards the same destination.

 

The smug little fucker beats me by just  _ two milliseconds, _ leading to his grin growing into a solid smile. I’d slap that look right of his face if it wasn’t so rare and downright incredible to see. We’re about to board one of the two ships in the temple when-

 

“Hey, did you forget to give your old uncle a hug!” My  _ other  _ favorite drama queen yells at us from across the hanger, his sentence being more of a statement than a question. Ben and I exchange eye rolls, but head back to say goodbye nonetheless. 

 

Since we were assigned to each other, Ben and I have grown exponentially, both as friends and as Jedi. I didn’t think learning from a fellow student would work out very well, but these past three years have proved me wrong. We’ve trained tirelessly together, pushing both of us well past our limits and we’ve excelled so much because of it. I would say we were damn near the best Jedi in the galaxy, but that would be a little biased. Plus, we were still technically Padawans.

 

“Sorry, Uncle. We didn’t think you would be awake this early.”

 

“Well I wanted to see you off. Be careful out there you two. You’re the most capable of handling yourselves, that’s why I chose you to be the first on this mission, but we don’t know what’s out there. Ben, don’t forget to retreat if you need to. There is nothing strong about being stupid. And Zee, your extra sight can be an advantage, but don’t rely on that alone. Both of you, trust your instincts.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle.”

 

“Thank you, Luke.”

 

We bow and begin to walk away, but Luke has one last thing to say.

 

“I  _ will _ see you both for the Padawan ceremony next week. May the force be with you.”

 

And with that, we’re on our way to Dantooine.

 

-

 

“I know we have a plan for every possible thing that could go wrong, but what if there’s just nothing there?”

 

“Oh there’s something there. I know there is. I feel it”

 

“Whatever you say, Ben. But I still don’t see anything and we’ve been walking for an hour now.”

 

“Don’t rely on your sight so much. You can feel it too, Zee.”

 

I let out a huff and close my eyes for a moment. I reach out and try to feel something, anything. And- ah. There it is. Just about ten minutes away. A wide area of activity, although it’s not very strong. Probably because it’s underground. But there are two small spots that are a slightly more concentrated...and they’re moving.

 

“Ben, there are two… things in the cave.”

 

“I hope there are  _ more  _ than two things in the cave, detective.”

 

“No, asshole. Two  _ living _ things. I felt them moving around.”

 

“Hmm.. it would appear you’re right. If they’re hostile, we’ll either subdue them or block off wherever they are.”

 

Hopefully they’re not hostile then.

 

-

 

The entrance to the cave was completely blocked off, except for a small hole on the side just big enough for one person to squeeze thru. 

 

“I’ll go in first, whatever’s in there is still pretty far away.”

 

No need to tell me twice.

 

Ben scrapes his way in and I double check over my shoulder to make sure no one is around while I wait for an all clear.

 

“Everything good in there?”

 

Ben pops his head into the hole, nearly making me piss my pants.

 

“Zee, prepare yourself.”

 

He’s grinning again so I hope that means for something amazing. I make my way into the cave, very nearly losing a boot in the process. Then suddenly I am in a world of multicolored gemstones and swirling, golden galaxies. The cave seems to have been untouched for years and the crystals are absolutely thriving now. There are clusters of every color you can imagine  with the exception of red and my Force glow is gently flowing all around, connecting each and every one. I don’t know what say other than;

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

We stand in awe for a while, soaking it all in. I notice how the glow shines on Ben’s floof mane and how his eyes almost match the shine as he smiles. Everything is a little overwhelming, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling a horrible tingle in my gut.

 

“I don’t think those living things are very far away anymore.”

 

I turn towards the loud, ungodly shriek that comes from somewhere close by, confirming my suspicion. But man did I underestimate just how close the creatures were. There is a sharp pain in the back of my calf and the moment I realize I’ve just been poisoned by a Kinrath, everything fades to black.

 

~

 

“ZEE!”

 

My partner falls to the rocky ground, but I make sure her head lands softly just in the nick of time. There’s a small Kinrath standing behind her, probably an adult male. I  _ know _ that noise didn’t come from him, so he must be number one and number two is on the way. Great. He charges for me and I parry to the left, making sure to send him flying into the rocks. He takes a hard hit and I take the opportunity to force some heavy rocks onto his unconscious body. Don’t have to worry about him anymore.

 

While I wait for number two, I check on Zee to make sure she’s alright. Her breathing is labored and shallow, but still there. I wipe away an unwarranted tear from my cheek and get to work. Focusing all of my energy towards her wound, I feel the poison running through her veins and force it to come back, back,  _ back _ and out of her body. I  _ just  _ get it all taken care of when I realize we have company. 

 

_ Oh fuck shit. _

 

I spin around to face my foe. This one is definitely a female. Maybe a queen of the hive. Either way, she’s  _ huge _ . Panic sets in. I look down to Zee and think about what she would say to me right now.  _ “Don’t be a wuss, it just eats more. You’ve got this.” _

 

The Kinrath doesn’t seem to be looking at me, but she definitely knows I’m here.  _ Blind but senses heat, right. _ I’m glad zoology taught me something at least applicable. I run to the other side of the room, making sure her attention is on me and not Zee. Barely dodging a swing, I slide underneath her to get up on her back from behind. My only weapons are the force and this small knife Zee got for me a year ago. It’s not long enough to do much on its own, but luckily it doesn’t have to. She’s jumping around, trying to buck me off. Just before she succeeds, I grab onto her long neck and plunge the knife inside. 

 

Then I’m launched off. 

 

Somehow, I don’t hit my head on any rocks or crystals. The Kinrath is quickly running towards me though. She is about to slam her stinger down into my chest. Before I even realize what I’m doing, I’m catching the knife that I pulled threw her neck. There’s a terrible gurgling screech as she flails to the ground. 

 

I’m breathing harder than I care to admit and am sweating in places I didn’t know could sweat.  _ Disgusting. _ I feel Zee’s heart beating steadily and her breath slowly rising and falling. I start to follow along so I can calm down. In… Out… In… Out… 

 

_ Well done, Kylo. Now, go find an egg. _

 

-

 

I blink three times. Four times. Five- no six times and my vision is still blurry. I start to sit up, but my head spins and I fall back. The ceiling of the crystal cave is starting to come back into focus. I remember. 

 

“Oh shit, Ben?!”

 

No answer.

 

Damn it, he’s hurt or dead. Shit shit shit. Gotta get up, gotta help that lanky ball of fluff. 

 

“Ben, are you alright?!”

 

Sitting up now. OUCH MY LEG. Okay, definitely not standing… on that leg. I got this. I have to help. Head's still spinning, but I think I see movement and I gotta fight-

 

“Hold on, let me help.”

 

This asshole thinks he can just slide on up and balance me as I attempt to stand, acting all nonchalant when he let me panic and think he was dead for like a whole ten seconds? Not gonna fly.

 

“No, you hold on! Why the hell didn’t you answer me just now? I thought you-”

 

“I’m alright. I was just down in the cave a bit. Sorry.”

 

_ Hmm.  _ “Well, I guess I can forgive you… And thank you. For saving my life or whatever. Oh and since that was quite embarrassing on my part, I think we should agree to never speak of this again. ”

 

“Mmm, sure.”

 

His answers are flat and a little delayed. His mind is obviously somewhere else, so I ask if he’s found anything.

 

“No. Nothing.”

 

Well that was bullshit. But if he doesn’t want to tell me, then fine. I’ll find something for myself. I start to hobble away. He lets me go, but stays close by, probably in case I trip or do something stupid. 

 

Not long into my exploration, I feel a strong pull towards a cluster just to my left. When I turn and lay my eyes upon it, I freeze. The color is an exact match to my swirling streams of the Force. I almost can’t tell where the crystal starts and the Force ends. I reach down and grab a loose chunk. A small piece that fits right in the palm of my hand pops out and I swear,

 

_ I’ve never seen something so perfect in all my life. _

 

“This is the one.”

 

Ben walks over to observe my discovery. He doesn’t say anything, but I think he approves. 

 

“Let’s clean this place up and head back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's two days until The Last Jedi comes out so I hope that my story will still be able to work without going too far off from canon.


End file.
